My Little Pony Friendship is Light
by hamel509
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, I hope you enjoy first chapter. In this chapter a new character comes to Ponyville and meets the Cutie Mark Crusaders. New Characters coming in Chapter 3 and rating will change also.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Welcome to ponyville please Join the Cutie Mark Crusaders

One day in ponyville "Is he here yet?" asked Apple Bloom "No Apple Bloom not yet" said Rainbow Dash "My cousin is going on the train not flying" explained Rainbow Dash "Ok" Apple Bloom said sadly then they saw train smoke. Then came Pinkie Pie with her party cannon ready then the train stopped then Pinkie Pie shot and then it hit someone else "I would like oats on my bits" said the random pony. Then came out Rainbow Dash's cousin he is a boy, a kid, has white fur, a blonde mane ,and is a blank flank then Rainbow Dash said "Bryce" then Bryce said "Rainbow Dash". Then they hugged "long time no see" said Bryce "yeah" said Rainbow Dash "So your Rainbow Dash's cousin" said Apple Bloom "yup" said Bryce "she said that you are really nice" said Apple Bloom "Yes that is true" said Bryce "Want to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders" asked Apple Bloom "Sure" said Bryce. Then Apple Bloom showed Bryce the clubhouse and then showed her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

Then at Canterlot Castle "Sister there has been news of a new pony in ponyville " said Princess Luna "Yes I have heard sister" said Princess Celestia "Do you think he is the one" said Princess Luna "Maybe" said Princess Celestia. Back to ponyville "What might our cutie marks might be" Said Scootaloo "hmm" said everyone then the door opened then came out Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "Looks like there is another blank flank in town" said Diamond Tiara "yeah" said Silver Spoon "Hey who do you think you are" said Bryce "A pony who is better than you" said Diamond Tiara "Ha good one Diamond Tiara" said Silver Spoon "You should call your club the cutie mark babies club" said Diamond Tiara "Hey leave my friends alone!" said Bryce "who going to stop me" Said Diamond Tiara "me" said Bryce then a horn came out of his mane then a red color surround them and push Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon out of the clubhouse then everyone was surprised except Bryce "I can explain". "I was born a alicorn because my dad was a unicorn and my mother was a Pegasus" explained Bryce "wow that's new" said Sweetie Belle "but we are friends so matter how different we are we always stay together" said Scootaloo "yeah I agree with you" said Apple Bloom then a sudden slam open the door "You guys Applejack's apples are missing" said Twilight "What! We have to investigate the area" Apple Bloom said "Maybe that is our cutie mark investigation" said Bryce "Yeah let's go" said Sweetie Belle "Alright" said Scootaloo . At Applejack's farm "Applejack did you see who took your apples" said Apple Bloom "No, but I think they were unicorns because Granny Smith saw magic around the apple barrels" said Applejack "We have to talk to Granny Smith" said Bryce "Yeah let's go" said Apple Bloom. Where Granny Smith is "So your saying you saw 2 unicorns then they gave the apple barrels to a pony" said Bryce "Yup" said Big Mac "okay we have a lot of information" said Apple Bloom "Let's find those thieves" said Sweetie Belle. Later "who could those unicorns be" said Sweetie Belle "Maybe it is" then Apple Bloom was interrupted "Rarity" said Scootaloo "NO!" said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle "Sorry" said Scootaloo "You guys look at this a piece of a tooth" said Bryce "We just have to find a unicorn with a missing piece of their tooth" said Scootaloo "Exactly" said Apple Bloom.

Later, "Well that was everyone except for Snips and Snails" said Sweetie Belle "But they can't have done it" said Apple Bloom "Maybe they did" said Bryce "No they can't they're weak" said Sweetie Belle then Snips crashed into Apple Bloom "Hey watch out where you're going" said Apple Bloom then she noticed a piece of Snip's tooth missing. End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

Still running to catch Snips, Snails appears and then uses an unconscious spell that hits Bryce. In Bryce's dream flashes of images of , Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Derpy, SlenderColt, a dark alicorn, a dark alicorn formed like Bryce, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and an alicorn with light armor around him. Then he woke up "Bryce you're alright" said Apple Bloom "Ugh how long was I asleep" said Bryce " A few seconds the spell was weak" said Sweetie Belle "okay let's get them" said Bryce. Eventually they catch them "Okay who did you give the barrels to" said Scootaloo "We will never tell you" said Snips "We gave it to Twist" said Snails "Why did you tell them" said Snips "Sorry I crack under pressure" said Snails "Let's get Twist" said Apple Bloom.

Later "Why did you take the apple barrels" said Scootaloo "Because I wanted to know if apples made good cupcakes!" said Twist

"Case solved let's see if we got our cutie marks" Bryce "Nope" said Scootaloo "Nope" said Sweetie Belle "Nope" said Bryce "NO!" said Apple Bloom then the no echoed in Bryce's head making everything dizzy for him "I don't feel so good" said Bryce.

In Bryce's mind a vision of the future appeared "Whatever you do don't blink" said "NO! Don't get closer" said Apple Bloom "Apple Bloom lookout" said Bryce "What's wrong I am fine Bryce" when Bryce said to lookout he woke up.

Soon they revealed who took the apple barrels and they were in trouble then the sun was going down and the moon was coming down "Apple Bloom it's time to go to sleep" said Applejack "Bye guys" said Apple Bloom "Bye" said Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Bryce. Later in Bryce's dream "Hello Bryce" said a mysterious pony "Who are you" said Bryce "Don't worry it's me Princess Luna" said Princess Luna "Phew okay" said Bryce "I believe you have a power different than others" said Princess Luna "What. What does that mean" said Bryce "What it means power different than others" said Princess Luna "You have to defeat someone who has power different than others" said Princess Luna "But you said that about me" said Bryce "His power is different than you" said Princess Luna "I want you to go to this area" said Princess Luna "Okay" said Bryce. End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

Chapter 3 new friends

In the morning at the clubhouse "Princess Luna told me to go to this location" said Bryce "She told me the same thing" said Apple Bloom "Me too" said Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle "Then let's all go" said Bryce. Later at the location "Huh?" said Bryce "It is open" said Bryce "Then let's go inside" said Sweetie Belle then 2 figures appeared they were Derpy and "What are you kids doing here" said "What are you guys doing here Princess Luna told us to come here in our dreams" said Bryce "She also told us about it in our dreams" said "Yeah" said Derpy "What is that on the wall" said Sweetie Belle "We don't know" said Derpy "So I'm using my sonic screwdriver" said "Let me see" said Bryce then he went up to it and his eyes glowed "Back ago an ancient evil was made called the darkness he was made by everyone darkness in every dimensions he fought light but failed and sent to a black hole slowly he was being sucked so he used essence of his body and put each essence in different dimensions" said Bryce then his eyes stop glowing "ugh" Bryce said. "What did you just do" said "Yeah with the eyes flashing and the past blah and stuff" said Derpy "I don't know" said Bryce "Oh no the Tardis" said "What" said Scootaloo then they followed into the Tardis.

Then noises started happening "What's happening" said Sweetie Belle then it stopped "Where are we" said Apple Bloom "The question is when are we" said "What does that mean" said Bryce "It means were in a certain time like the past or future the Tardis is a time machine" said "Uh Docter what's that" said Derpy "Whatever you do don't blink" said "NO! Don't get closer" said Apple Bloom "Apple Bloom lookout" said Bryce. Then Bryce's horn was showed and he threw the creature "You're an alicorn" said "I expected that" said Derpy "Yeah but what was that" said Bryce "They're called the weeping Pegasus" said "You guys protect me I will fix the Tardis" said " Uh Doctor who are those guys" said Sweetie Belle "Oh no the Daleks" said . "The who" said Scootaloo "Those ponies want to kill me" said "Why do they want to kill you" said Bryce "They to destroy everypony especially me" said "I think you should fix that thing quickly" said Apple Bloom "Wait who is that" said Apple Bloom "He looks like his body is forming" said "Hello all creatures who wants to destroy all ponies" said the Mysterious pony "You're all wondering who I am. I am The Darkness" said The Darkness. "It is that creature that needs to be destroyed" said Bryce "You're all wondering why I brought you here I am making a new creature" said The Darkness.

Then he used his dark powers to make a new creature "His name is SlenderColt and now to make my final creature" said The Darkness then he used his powers again and made multiple of them "They're called Nightmare Forces and I am sending them to the moon" said The Darkness. "Done I fixed the Tardis" said "Okay let's go" said Scootaloo inside the Tardis "Okay let's go" said then noises started happening. Then it stopped "Yes we're back to the present" said Apple Bloom "Phew" said "Well we better go" said Bryce "Yeah" said Derpy. End of Chapter 3


End file.
